Haruhi's date?
by Xelien
Summary: Hunny is asking Haruhi on a what! Shock and confusion hit the host club. But who is mostly bothered with this. Harahi's "father"? The twins? Or somebody else...HunnyxHaurhixKyouya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **There are just not enough HunnyxHaruhi fics don't you think. So I wanted to make one (TA DA!) so here it is, oh I also wanted a twist so that's why I added the KyouyaxHaruhi as well

(my official disclaimer announcer)**:** Xel will own Ouran High School Host Club the day she can stop procrastinating and do what needs to be done, which is another way of saying never

**Xelien:** Wow Bunny-kun, you really mean it this time

* * *

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" shouted the oldest member of the host club as he was running towards the window where Fujioka Haruhi stood by.

No one else in the club really noticed the shouting boy since they were getting ready for the ladies arrival.

But nevertheless, Haruhi stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the breathless boy who now stood in front of her.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny found his composure and stared straight into Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes, and gave a huge grin. "Would Haru-chan like to go out with me?"

Suddenly the room turned quiet as Hunny's words echoed throughout the room.

Every head turned towards the two, while the so called "king" of the club advanced to them with a nervous smile.

"Umm, Hunny-senpai? When you said you wanted to go "out" with Haruhi, surely you meant that you wanted to walk out the door with Haruhi when club's activities are over." Tamaki said nodding, placing his hand on his chin in confidence.

Hunny then turned away from Haruhi to face Tamaki, placing his hands behind his back and smiled sheepishly, "No, I want Haru-chan to go on a date with me!"

"Eh..." Tamaki stood as white a statue.

This time the twins, who were before too shocked to move, stood beside their awestruck lord and chimed symmetrically "Well too bad Hunny-senpai, Haruhi wouldn't even want to..."

"All right, I'll go" Haruhi blurted out in her usual monotone voice.

Lightning stroke the 3 hosts, while the tip of a pencil broke by somebody sitting in the near distance.

Only Hunny seemed to have noticed the shadow king's reaction, as the other idiots were almost shaking Haruhi to death, telling… No. More like screaming at her not to go.

Hunny and Kyouya stared each other down for a moment, until Tamaki engulfed Haruhi in a death defying hug.

"Haruhi," Tamaki started "why not come to Papa's house instead?" The Host kings head filled up with different possibilities that could happen.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater**

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

-Tamaki and Haruhi are in an elegant room, where they are sitting in front of a fire place and eating a spectacular dinner on a warm rug-

"_The food in so delicious, Haruhi is having so much fun!" The fantasy Haruhi giggled._

"_The food is good, but I would rather have something Haruhi made with her love" Tamaki said bringing her face close to him._

"_Senpai." the fantasy Haruhi then shivered and started moving closer to the fire._

_Tamaki grinned and pulled her back to him in an embracing hug" You're cold, but there is no need for the fire. Let me just hold you into my arms as my body will warm you."_

**End**

"Yes!" Tamaki's lavender eyes brimmed with a fiery red, as he still held Haruhi close to him.

"No." she mumbled, smothered by Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki then turned on his puppy dog eyes mode,"WHY NOT!"

"Two reasons Senpai. One, you would be too much of an hindrance and Two….you are suffocating me"

The beaten down king immediately slumped his way into his corner of woe. "Mom, our daughter is being mean!"

Kyouya ignored him entirely, he was already upset with the whole date thing and in truth, he hated when Tamaki would refer Haruhi as "their" daughter. He didn't care if the so called "father" did that little act, but he couldn't stand when he brought him into it. No, he thought of Haruhi more than a daughter, much more.

Kyouya was irritated; it wasn't customary for him to think of a girl this way.

Haruhi finally got her once struggling breath to go back to its normal pace and turned around towards Hunny, only to find herself face to face with identical pair of devils.

"HaRuHi!" They shouted as their arms where on their way headed towards the smaller host's body

"No." she blurted instantly, as she walked right passed them, leaving their now outstretched arms empty.

"Aww, at least let us ask you!" The twins revolved around an annoyed Haruhi.

As the nonsense kept going on, Mori was the first to notice the tension between the two hosts who glared at each other as if they just been woken up early.

Mori was also surprised at Hunny's proposal….._Flashback_

"_Takashi, do you have somebody you like? We meet so many cute girls, so you'd think we'd develop feeling being around them for a while, right? Hunny just met up with Mori earlier this day._

"_I guess, but I haven't. You?" Mori could already tell that the older was bringing this up because he probably liked someone._

"_Ah? Me! No, no I love cake!" Hunny ran away from Mori giggling with embarrassment. End flashback_

Mori suspected that he liked one of his customers not Haruhi, this was not going to be easy.

"Mitsukuni,"

"Hunny's gaze broke as he heard his best friends voice, "Yes Takashi!" Now running towards Mori.

"We need to get ready, it's almost time" Everybody heard Mori's words, the girls should be arriving soon.

Tamaki and the twins hesitantly went back to there stations, Tamaki dazed and the Twins annoyed.

Hunny yelled across the room to Harahi "After the club lets talk details for our _**date**_" the added emphasis was unnecessary for almost everybody.

The mood darkened again as Haruhi said "all right", but everybody still was getting ready.

Right before Tamaki was going to announce today's cosplay theme, Kyouya pulled Haruhi to the food storage room while saying "Follow me."

The female host just grunted "Like a have much of a choice"

Kyouya didn't hear her sarcasm as he led her in the room and slowing closing the door.

"Now Harahi I'm just going to be straight forward about this" Kyouya stated with his usual serious tone.

His body seemed closer to hers now, "Yes Senpai?"

* * *

**Xelien**: HA I'm ending it there bwahahahahahaha

**Mr. Bunny**: Who's the mean one now?

**Xelien: **Hey cliffhangers are a good device!

**Mr. Bunny**: Right or you were to lazy to write anymore. And left it unfinished to make it seem like there was some plan to that ending.

**Xelien**: Now you're just over analyzing to make me seem bad! Meh with you! Stay tuned all you ppl reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_**5 years later….**_

**Xelien: Woah I used to write fanfiction? **

**Xelien: Uhhh, I should make that Mr. Bunny gimmick talk or something.**

**Mr. Bunny: ….**

**Xelien: Or not.**

Haruhi became almost bored waiting for an answer. After all it seemed that her and Kyouya had been the storage room longer than necessary. (A/N: hahahaha)

Haruhi breathed in and, "Well Sempai? I thought you were going to be straight with me about something. Usually that means giving a person an immediate response."

She had already begun taking several steps backward, when Kyouya finally spoke up.

"Your revenue flow as a host is lower than usual" Lies.

"As you know, the clubs existence is dependant on the merchandise our costumers buy featuring their favorite hosts. But it seems your "natural" act isn't keeping up with the others numbers." Blatant lies.

"Maybe your feminine side is finally coming through and not attracting the girls anymore." But…

"So Haruhi, do you think going on a date with one of the hosts is going to be a determinate on your performance?" Some lies are necessary.

Kyouya came into that storage room almost ready to confess something that would've been problematic. But as he pulled her in, he seemed to have positioned his body too close to hers and was lost in her eyes before those words could be said.

Luckily, Haurhi's annoyed response snapped him back to reality, forming this alternative solution.

"Now, if you ever hope to pay back your outstanding debt, maybe you should spend more time working on your host appeal and less on dating other men." As Kyouya finished, he smoothly pushed up his glasses.

The Shadow King finally felt like he had the upper hand in this mess, until…

"Wow Senpai, you do sound like the 'Mother' to Tamaki-senpai's 'Father' routine."

With that, Kyouya fingers pushed a bit to hard on his glasses, causing them to crack.

Haruhi continued, "Telling me I shouldn't date boys, honestly Senpai that's too much." She cupped her chin with her hand, as she half thought out loud. "As for my numbers, I guess that is a problem. Maybe I can ask Hunny-senpai for some pointers later."

This seemed as a good enough solution for her as she started to walk out of the storage room.

Kyouya, still in shock, was only able to look up as Haruhi opened the door. He could see the other King of the host club presenting the superhero costumes that would serve as today's theme.

Kyouya knew that superheroes have been popular a trend lately, which is why he left all those American comics for Tamaki to "accidently" come across. Now it looks like Tamaki has a specific hero costume for everybody.

But didn't the good king know? A room full heroes wouldn't be that interesting. There needs to be a villain to add some variety.

**Xelien: See you in 2018 for chapter 3!**

**Jk, maybe.**


End file.
